rickandmortyfandomcom-20200223-history
Rick Sanchez
Rick Sanchez is the eponymous main character, and genius scientist, albeit whose alcoholic tendencies are the source of concern for his daughter's family over the safety of their son, Morty. Personality Rick is a genius scientist, capable of creating complex scientific inventions, including brain-enhancing helmets, dream-invading devices, portals to several different dimensions, and the world's first amusement park inside the body of a living human. His brilliance can be muddled by his jaded personal views and his alcoholic tendencies. Rick is easily bored and does not do well with routine. When Rick's curse removing store fails to put the Devil out of business after a day, Rick simply lights the whole store on fire. Rick has the tendency to be possessive and dominating of Morty, believing the boy to be his own personal helper. This doesn't prevent Rick from genuinely caring about Morty. He occasionally uses his own inventions to improve his grandson's life, such as invading the dreams of Mr. Goldenfold to help raise the boy's math grades.Lawnmower Dog Rick can be also be protective of Morty, as shown in the episode Meeseeks and Destroy, where he sets aside his cyncism to allow Morty to have a positve adventure, and abpruptly kills Mr. Jellybean as the two are leaving the fantasy world. Meeseeks and Destroy Rick has a strong bond with Morty and has the tendency to ignore to push aside other members of the Smith family. Rick clearly doesn't respect Jerry in any sense, and his relationship with Beth can be tremulous at times. In "Raising Gazorpazorp" and "Something Ricked This Way Comes", Summer tags along on some of Rick's adventures. Though Rick initially had very little interest in her, the two have begun to develop a closer bond. Trivia *Rick's appearance is meant to parody Doc Brown from the Back to the Future. **Rick and Morty were originally from "Doc and Mharthi" another Back to the Future parody. *In the pilot episode, it is hinted that Rick's wife has passed. He is quoted as follows: "This was a good breakfast, Beth. You really made the crap out of those eggs. I wish your mother was here to eat them." **However, in the episode Rick Potion No. 9, Beth reveals that Rick left his wife, as well as Rick says that "Love is just a chemical reaction that compels animals to breed" before mentioning that he was also part of a failing marriage, much like his daughter and son-in-law. He then encourages Morty to break the cycle and focus on science. *He also has a stutter, which apparently skips a generation because while he and Morty have it, Beth doesn't. *The name Sanchez is Spanish in origin, thus he may be of Spanish descent. *Rick has shown to have a hatred of the American Education System, often emphasizing on how Morty shouldn't go to school, or doesn't need it. He has also made rants about it, saying that it's "not a place for smart people" and "a waste of time". *This Rick (C-137) was the only Rick in existance to care about Morty. Gallery The bomb.PNG Exteriorricksship.jpeg Rick-and-Morty1.jpg Rickpotion-9 2.png Rickpotion-9 1.png Giant Court.png Meeseeks and Destroy 16.png Meeseeks and Destroy 15.png Meeseeks and Destroy 3.png Rick-and-Morty1.jpg Rick.png Rick&Morty.jpg Rick-and-MortyPic.jpg RickandMortyTitle.jpg Rick-and-morty-family.jpg Rick-and-morty.jpg RickandMortyRunning.jpg RICK AND MHARTI.png Screen Shot 2013-12-18 at 10.29.19 PM.png RickandMortyDeathS01E06.JPG References Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Deceased Characters